Narrow fabric webbing may be defined as any woven, braided or knitted textile product that, in general, is less than 12 inches in width, but may also be wider such as 18 inches in width. These narrow fabric structures can be fabricated using spun textile yarns made from natural fibers and or synthetically manufactured fibers in continuous filament form.
Traditionally the majority of woven narrow fabric products are comprised of the same class of fiber such as a 100% cotton structure as used in the manufacture of belts for apparel or 100% continuous filament polyester such as is used in automobile seat belt applications. The selection of materials is based on the particular requirements and end use of the finished product. Generally, if a soft flexible finished narrow fabric product is desired, spun or textured yarns are selected as the primary substrate. Similarly, in a seat belt application low elongation, high strength and a light weight fabric are desirable physical properties, thus continuous filament polyester is a desirable substrate. If thermal properties are desired the fiber choice may be selected from the “aramid” class of synthetic fibers.
To further enhance the desired physical properties or hand characteristics of a woven narrow fabric one must give equal consideration to the type of weave and density of the fabric. Typically woven narrow fabric weaves are selected but not limited to the traditional class of weaves such as plain weave, twill weave, satin weave, double plain weave, stuffer weaves, etc. Denser weave constructions may be used to increase the breaking strength of a woven narrow fabric.
Currently there are no narrow fabrics that are available on the market using any of the above mentioned constructions, densities or combination of yarns that allow woven narrow fabric webbing to be formed so as to retain a selected shape. As a matter of fact there is also no such fabric available whether for narrow fabric applications or for wider fabric applications.
It is, therefore, very desirable and would have commercial value to develop a narrow fabric webbing that is able to retain it shape when formed. The present invention addresses this matter.